


Ожог

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt Fic, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9318143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Когда Холмс получает ожог во время расследования, он и Уотсон смотрят на происходящее совершенно по-разному, и в то же время одинаково.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Steam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/175441) by [spacemutineer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemutineer/pseuds/spacemutineer). 



Горячий пар, со свистом вырвавшись из повреждённого клапана, мгновенно окутывает руку Холмсу, и детектив вскрикивает, а трусливый лорд Айвинс, развернувшись, собирается убежать. Ощущая, как в груди сжимается сердце, Уотсон кидается к Холмсу через всю комнату.

Не обращая внимания на травму, Холмс бросается за лордом. К тому времени, когда Уотсон огибает большой лабораторный стол, с горящей на нём синим пламенем горелкой Бунзена, Холмс оглушает Айвинса, ударив того по голове прикладом пистолета, и преступник падает на пол с глухим стуком. Детектив стоит над ним с торжествующим видом, но Уотсон видит перед собой только обожжённую руку Холмса и то, как тот её держит.

Протягивая руки к Холмсу, он думает о том, что снова позволил другу оказаться раненым. Почему именно в тот момент, когда больше всего необходим, он всегда отстаёт на несколько шагов? По крайней мере это он должен был повалить эту собаку Айвинса, как только Холмс был ранен. Единственное, что он может сделать сейчас, это быстро заняться раной. С ожогами шутки плохи, особенно на руке, и особенно, когда та − рука экстраординарного, единственного в мире консультирующего детектива.

В ответ на прикосновение пальцев Уотсона, Холмс, явно раздражённый постоянной ненадёжностью своего компаньона, отдёрнув руку, поворачивается в сторону лежащего на полу тела. Взмах здоровой рукой − это всё, что Уотсон от него получает.

− Это пустяк, уверяю вас.

Доктора не так легко переубедить, особенно тогда, когда он думает о том, что из-за обожжённой руки Холмсу будет труднее обнаруживать скрытые улики на местах преступлений, и тот не сможет больше потрясающе красиво играть на своей скрипке Страдивари.

− Ожог − это не пустяк. Бога ради, это ваша рука!

Холмс в ответ на это ничего не говорит. Уотсон не желает отступаться из-за мыслей о скрипке, представив, что Холмс, возможно, никогда больше не сможет на ней играть, так, как он это делал ночами в их гостиной. Ему невыносимо об этом думать, и, понизив свой голос, он решает сформулировать просьбу по-другому:

− Это − ваша смычковая рука, Холмс. Вы должны позволить мне её осмотреть.

Детектив продолжает молчать. Нет никаких сомнений, что тот сердится на своего так называемого друга, игнорируя даже возможные потери своих экстраординарных способностей!

− Холмс. Пожалуйста.

Наконец Холмс вздыхает и, не поворачивая голову, с большим нежеланием протягивает доктору руку.

− О, если это удовлетворит вас, Уотсон. Я уверен, что вы не найдёте никаких поводов для беспокойства.

Уотсон, решив не тратить время впустую, тянется к руке Холмса. 

− Позвольте мне самому это решить.

Осторожно, стараясь не касаться травмированной области, доктор поднимает руку Холмса и сочувственно морщится. К счастью, ожог второй степени относительно небольшой, выделяясь покрасневшей кожей чуть ниже костяшек трёх пальцев. Ожог, конечно, должно быть довольно болезненный, но рука Холмса совершенно неподвижна в его собственной. Детектив не поднимает голову, наблюдая за любыми движениями их сегодняшней добычи.

Неестественное тепло ладони Холмса погружает Уотсона в транс. Он не позволит себе отвлекаться. Всё серьёзно, к тому же он − профессионал. Он будет обращается с болезненной раной как врач, чтобы это не выглядело так, как будто они держатся за руки, как парочка влюблённых, гуляющих в парке!

Но ловкие пальцы Холмса всё ещё здесь, под его собственным большим пальцем. Не задумываясь о том, что делает, Уотсон начинает медленно рисовать большим пальцем круги на пальцах Холмса. И из-за этого он совсем теряется. Так происходит каждый раз, когда его призвание даёт ему повод прикоснуться к Шерлоку Холмсу. Он теряется в ощущениях и теряется в мыслях: «он мой».

Понимая, что должен перевязать рану, Уотсон просто очарован происходящим. Держа в своей руке руку Холмса, он не может отвести от неё взгляд. В конце концов, рваный вздох детектива из-за очевидной боли привлекает его внимание.

Доктор мысленно себя пинает. Всё это время, пока он потакал своим желаниям, любуясь видом и наслаждаясь прикосновением, Холмс молча страдал от неприятного ожога. Абсолютно ничего ещё не было сделано для решения проблемы. Достав из кармана мазь и бинт, Уотсон наносит прохладный целебный бальзам на горячую красную кожу и тщательно перевязывает руку Холмса. Он не бездельничает, бинтуя ловкие тонкие пальцы защитным слоем ткани. Всё серьёзно, к тому же он − профессионал.

− Вот и всё. Держите руку в чистоте и перевязанной. Скажите мне, если заметите какие-нибудь симптомы инфекции, хорошо?

Холмс, всё ещё выглядя раздражённым, снова вздыхает, когда его руку отпускают. 

− Да, да, конечно, доктор, как пожелаете. А теперь мы забираем нашу добычу и уходим?

Уотсон в этот момент больше ничего не хочет. От него сегодня было так мало пользы, что для Уотсона становится просто облегчением узнать, что Холмс всё ещё желает его присутствия рядом. Забрав преступника, они вместе уходят − так, как всегда это делают. Детектив и доктор.


	2. Chapter 2

Это не совсем несчастный случай, когда пар, разорвав повреждённый клапан, распыляет своё жгучее содержимое на руку Холмса. Не то, чтобы он не услышал, когда они вошли в комнату, со стороны датчиков свист. Не то, чтобы он не заметил, как из вибрирующего клапана вырывается пар, когда они противостояли негодяю в его лаборатории. Просто данный момент предоставил ему шанс. Этот простой и лёгкий шаг в игре не будет потрачен впустую.

Игра. _Их игра_. Предполагается, что у игры должны быть победители. В этой же игре нет ни одного победителя, и никогда, насколько Холмс понимает, не будет. Так или иначе, этот факт никогда, кажется, не мешает ему играть.

Холмс шипит от боли, когда облако пара окутывает его правую руку и голую плоть ладони. Как и ожидалось, его пальто предотвращает бóльший вред, поэтому он всё ещё в состоянии поймать лорда Айвинса, прежде чем тот убежит. Догнав его, Холмс оглушает его ударом пистолета по голове, который держит в не пострадавшей левой руке. Встав над лежащим на полу преступником и опустив обожжённую руку, он делает паузу, чтобы перевести дыхание.

Доктор мгновенно оказывается рядом, как было много раз и до этого. Сразу протянув обе руки к повреждённой конечности, Уотсон от беспокойства и участия морщит лоб. Холмс выдёргивает руку и поворачивается к поверженному злодею для своего следующего хода в игре.

− Это пустяк, уверяю вас.

Взгляд Уотсона такой же жаркий и обжигающий, как пар. 

− Ожог − не пустяк. Ради всего святого, дружище, это − ваша рука! − Он замолкает, а потом его голос становится ниже. − Это − ваша смычковая рука, Холмс. Вы должны позволить мне её осмотреть.

Не обращая внимания даже на зловещее упоминание про скрипку, повисшее в воздухе, детектив продолжает следить за лежащим на полу преступником. Он не может позволить себе сейчас неверный шаг, даже ради этого. Боль в его руке пульсирует.

− Холмс. Пожалуйста.

Почти незаметно сглотнув, Холмс с обиженным вздохом резко поворачивается к доктору и с самым невозмутимым видом протягивает тому руку.

− О, если это удовлетворит вас, Уотсон. Я уверен, что вы не найдёте никаких поводов для беспокойства.

Доктор хмурится. 

− Позвольте мне самому это решить.

Когда Уотсон осторожно берёт ладонь Холмса в свои руки, наступает самая трудная часть игры − изображать то, что всё происходящее его вообще никак не волнует. Пальцы Уотсона скользят бережно и осторожно, он поворачивает суставы Холмса поближе к свету, для того, чтобы получше рассмотреть рану. И всё это время его большой палец, утешая без слов, невесомо поглаживает пальцы Холмса. Детектив следит краем глаза за каждым мягким прикосновением и за каждым нежным движением.

Сколько уже раз они вот так танцевали? Сколько незаслуженной доброты Холмс получил от доктора за все их годы вместе? Сколько раз он наслаждался ощущением умелых рук Уотсона, качающих как в колыбели его лицо и исследующих синяки под закрытыми и опухшими от них глазами, или прикосновениями пальцев к напряжённым мышцам спины, когда доктор осторожно зашивал ножевую рану ровной линией стежков? Как часто Холмс чувствовал дыхание Уотсона на своей коже, когда тот, направив всё своё внимание на открытую рану, низко к нему наклонялся?

Повернуть голову и посмотреть доктору в лицо будет серьёзной оплошностью, но даже более сильный, чем Холмс, человек не смог бы не поддаться искушению. Уотсон не отводит взгляда от ярко-красных ожогов. Они, конечно, выглядят довольно болезненными, но Холмс сейчас ничего не чувствует, кроме кругов, которые Уотсон восхитительно нежно и медленно рисует на его руке большим пальцем. Жилет доктора не может скрыть тревожного ритма его сердца, и Холмс не может препятствовать тому, чтобы его собственное дыхание тоже не ускорилось от увиденного.

Из-за этого чары рассеиваются, и игра начинает от него ускользать. Шумно вздохнув, доктор достаёт бинты, которые держит во внутреннем кармане. Он больше не покидает дом без них, во всяком случае тогда, когда следует за Холмсом. Раны с осторожностью перевязываются. Это занимает минуту, а потом пальцы Уотсона отпускают руку Холмса.

− Вот и всё. Держите руку в чистоте и перевязанной. Скажите мне, если заметите какие-нибудь симптомы инфекции, хорошо?

Холмс не может сдержать искреннего вздоха. Игра проиграна в очередной раз. Кто знает, когда возникнет следующая возможность? Это может произойти через несколько дней. Или недель.

− Да, да, конечно, доктор, как пожелаете. Теперь мы берём нашу добычу и уходим?

Уотсон нетерпеливо кивает, и они заканчивают работу, ради которой прибыли. Преступник арестован. Дело раскрыто. Как всегда продолжается игра, в которой, как всегда, никто, кажется, не побеждает.


End file.
